


Petits poèmes dans une galaxie lointaine

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Où quand le visionnage de la série The Clone Wars vous inspire quelques vers à propos d'anguilles





	1. Notes suite à l'épisode 5 de la saison 1 de The Clone Wars

**Author's Note:**

> j'ai enfin trouvé un peu de temps pour commencer le visionnage de la série animée The Clone Wars. Sais pas quand j'arriverais au bout par contre. Mais au moins maintenant j'ai fait connaissance avec Ahsoka, Cody, Rex, et pris des :

Les clones...  
Pour les Sith c'est des pions  
Pour les droïdes de la fédération  
C'est des agents de destruction  
Pour les Jedi c'est des compagnons  
Et pour les anguilles géantes c'est des rations

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	2. Être un droïde de la fédération

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> après avoir étudié le cas des clones :

Être un droïde de la fédération  
Peu importe dans quel escadron  
C'est vraiment pas une sinécure  
Je vous l'assure

Dès que vous dites "bien reçu, bien reçu"  
On vous tire dessus  
Et quand vous avez un Jedi en ligne de mire  
Il a le toupet de vous renvoyer vos tirs !

Personne ne vous respecte vraiment  
Pas même vos propres commandants  
Vous êtes de la ferraille à canon  
Et un défouloir à utilisateurs de Force grognons

Vous n'avez même pas le droit de démissionner  
Ou de choisir où vous êtes assigné  
Et rien ne sert de déserter  
Pour toute la galaxie vous n'êtes que de la fédé

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
